Talk:Distant past
BC/CE -> BC/AD Silly question maybe, but what's BCE and CE etc..? We use different abbreviations in Dutch. -- Redge 12:37, 15 Jun 2004 (CEST) :It's basically a non-religious alternative for AD/BC, meaning Common Era and Before the Common Era. -- Cid Highwind 12:46, 15 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::BC: Before Christ; BC: After Christ(=Anno Domini) :::BC wasn't hard to guess, but I've always wandered what AD stood for. Thanks! -- Redge 13:41, 15 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::::im pretty sure anno domini means more literaly, "in the year of our lord".Its Time For The White! =/\=Talk=/\= 20:15, 21 March 2006 (UTC) AD/BC? Surely someone shouldn't have just unilaterally changed all those date terms? --Steve 02:44, 20 Jul 2004 (CEST)] :I changed it back --Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:12, 20 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::BC is about as pointless as calling a Tomato "To-Mat-To". Plus it adds on an extra E, to BC. Which also reminds me, Why is Memory Alpha using this dating system? No where in Star Trek do they even use this system. -- Future Historian :::We use it because it is correct. Also, please sign up for an acount. Click the blue writing in the top right hand corner, its easier for us to communicate with u that way.Jaz talk | novels 02:00, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ::::...and it is correct because it is a "religiously neutral alternative" to AD/BC; as BC/CE means "(Before) Common Era." --Alan del Beccio 02:11, 4 February 2006 (UTC) :::::The Gregorian calendar has been used by Historians for Centuries in the West regardless of religous affliation, even during the times when Star Trek was made. I have yet to met anyone that acutally uses tthe CE system outside of college textbooks. It is confusing, and is unncessary. ----User:Future Historian 07:42, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Well it is what was chose to be used on this website and will likely stay as such. --Alan del Beccio 08:01, 4 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::I've put a comment in order that noone change it every time. - Philoust123 13:55, 9 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Well, "AD" was used by Riker in "The Royale". --Jörg 22:20, 27 January 2007 (UTC) BC/AD -> BCE/CE? We should change BC and AD to BCE and CE, coz well... how many fans are religeous? How many watch a show that states that their religeon is wrong? So we must rather change them to BCE and CE. Forerunner is everywear :Nowhere in Star Trek does it state that Christianity is wrong. In fact, Christianity may be the most referenced (including several positive mentions) of any Earth religion. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:55, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::I don't believe that Forerunner is stating that Trek is saying that Christianity is wrong. I have no clue where you got that. He's stating that AD/BC are Christian-centric. But with that... that's what's mentioned in Trek. BCE/CE are not mentioned in Trek. ::Btw Forerunner... you don't need to add the same question twice to the discussion. :) -- Sulfur 15:07, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Might have been that part where he said "How many watch a show that states their religion is wrong?" How would you interpret that Sulfur? ;) --OuroborosCobra talk 15:13, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Divide this article This article is only growing larger, i propose we subdivide it by moving the last three subsections to new articles located at 17th century, 18th century and 19th century -- I'm not proposing we create years from 1601 through 1899, just to keep the chronology data in the three "century" articles. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:41, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) :This has been done in the last week. I'm currently changing the links from early history to the century articles, so that they no longer point to early history. I also created century redirects, so that further subdivision will not harm the links. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:16, 1 March 2006 (UTC) ::For my part, I have created an article for each century (1st to 31th) on MA-fr rather than putting them all on one page with a redirection and then separate it in 6 months, because this article gets always bigger and I see no interest in keeping it so long. I was right when I did that months ago because you finally separate the 17th, 18th and 19th weeks after. Now, look for example the 3rd century or 14th century section are largely bigger than the 28th century, which is absurdity. I've also added (see fr:1er siècle) "For information dealing with the real world timeline, see ??th century at Wikipedia." at the top of each century article. - Philoust123 13:55, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Kahless *9th Century CE - Kahless the Unforgettable unites the Klingon people after his defeat of the tyrant Molor and the Fek'Ihri. Kahless establishes a strict warrior code that is passed down through Klingon culture to the present day. *14th Century CE - Kahless and Lukara fight the battle of Qam-Chee. (DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") Something's wrong with this datation. In the 9th century, he defeated Molor and in the 14th, he fight 500 soldats of Molor. Was the battle of Qam-Chee, badly estimated in the episode DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" ? - Philoust123 13:45, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :I concur. It would make sense that the situation with Lukara happened before defeating Molor. Trekkie4christ 17:14, 8 April 2006 (UTC) *14th century - Qo'noS is attacked by a group of plundering aliens, whom the Klingons name the Hur'q. Many cultural artifacts are stolen, most notably the Sword of Kahless. (DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") Also during this period, Klingon warriors set out and slew all of their gods, because they were more trouble than they were worth. (DS9: "Homefront") Wasn't it Kahless that helped Klingons to deny their gods ? Finally, when does these events took place: in the 9th or 14th century ? - Philoust123 20:13, 3 May 2006 (UTC) is there a policy on including elements from non star trek related scifi/fantasy? If so I've removed all references to the jesus character until someone can show me the episode it was featured in, it seems like this place is turning into a repository for all things scifi, which it isn't supposed to be. This is just someones attempt to add infomration from a widely distributed fantasy novel, which IMO is rather poorly written, even by scifi standards, and more importantly, has no connection to trek --66.98.168.78 14:07, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :It'd at least help to mention which novel that is. Now, various bits of theology related to Earth religions has been mentioned in episodes of Trek throughout the years, and I seem to recall that's why those items were added, but I'm sure that someone with a more detailed knowledge of the intricacies of the episodes would be able to add more. -- Sulfur 14:28, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :::Sulfur... the "widely distributed fantasy novel... poorly written, even by scifi standars... no connection to trek" that he's talking about is the Bible. Heh. -- Renegade54 19:49, 22 May 2006 (UTC) ::Jesus Christ is a religious figure that appeared in Star Trek. Rightfully or falsely, there are people in the trek univers that believe in christianity, people that cites the Bible, people that celebrate christmas... I've first added the reference "Jesus Christ is the origin of the christianity" (8 may). Even if I don't believe in God, I don't believe this comment is fantasy. If you consider he didn't exist, you should reformulate it rather than erase it : "According to christianity, Jesus Christ is born." or something like that. - Philoust123 19:30, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Vulcan history When does the Time of Awakening really occur ? Here it was in the 3rd century, in the ToA article in the 4th century. In my french edition of the "fact files", it was in the 2nd century BC. - Philoust123 21:15, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Gary Seven Circa 4000 BC and Circa 3700 BC are the same. - Philoust123 17:15, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :I combined both of these and went with the blurbs in both the "Assignment: Earth" and Gary Seven articles that it was 4000BC and shifted them to that date. -- Sulfur 17:19, 10 June 2006 (UTC) I just checked and it was "approximately 6,000 years ago" in 2368, so 3700 BC was a better choice. - Philoust123 17:44, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :If that's the case, I'd suggest updating all three articles to bring them all into line. I don't even recall the episode at all, so was going off of the articles, and figured that if two had them with the same date, that was likely the "correct" one. -- Sulfur 01:40, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Dates Shouldn't early history rather be BCE's. I meant there isn't many CEs before the 1600's so it wouldn't be that hard. Forerunner is everywear these days :AD and BC are used because that's what is mentioned in canon. BCE and CE are not mentioned anywhere. Ergo... we use what Trek used. -- Sulfur 15:04, 8 May 2007 (UTC)